


The Starlight Dilemma

by Usagi_Mitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aura WoL - Freeform, Big plans gone awry, But fails miserably, Celebrations, Don't mess with Tataru Taru, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, G'Raha Tia wants to go over the top, Iron thy dress shirt!, Krile is mean, Krile is supportive, Moonlight, Old Friends, POV G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Post 5.4 MSQ, Revenants Toll, Romance, Specific WoL - Freeform, Starlight Celebration, Support, Sweet Kisses, Teasing, dressing up, female WoL, ffxiv 5.4 MSQ Spoiler, mor dhona, rising stones, singing shards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: A miracle has happened: It is Starlight season and most Scions have assembled at the Rising Stones! The one and only Tataru Taru would never presume to tell anyone to do anything, but when she calls for a celebrations, nobody dares to say no. But while everyone eagerly supports the endeavor, there is one member struggling with his feelings.It is the first Starlight Celebration for G'Raha Tia as a Scion. And he plans to make it unforgetable - for himself, but mostlyfor her.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Krile Mayer Baldesion, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	The Starlight Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathflare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathflare/gifts).



“Seasons are quite the funny thing in all of Hydaelin. With calamities happening left and right over the course of these last few thousand years – especially on the continent of Aldenard – the aethereal balance has always been in constant disarray, making true seasons quite the rare occurrence. So when the people of Eorzea celebrated their holidays, it was with much less expectations concerning moods, weather or preparation _:_

 _All Saints' Wake_ originated from an old holiday formerly known as the _Harvest Feast_ \- with it’s old name perhaps being an indicator of the origins - which everyone celebrated around – well – harvest time. And after a calamity or two it did not only signify summers end, but also driving out the bad spirits of the year. Just in case they were plotting another calamity. You never know with those spirits.

Then of course there were more recent anniversaries like _The Rising,_ an event dedicated to the recovery from the seventh umbral calamity. The sultanate of Uld’ah has taken it upon themselves to make this celebration one for everyone. And because of the countries climate it got quickly associated with warm weather and fireworks – the later ones at the curtesy of the monetarists. A group eager to show their wealth even after an all-consuming event which cost thousands of people their lives or livelihoods.

 _The Moonfire Fair_ had always been a fun tradition at the coasts of Vylbrand. A few days of cheer and leaving your worries behind, because whatever may be weighing on your soul: There was a beautiful person in a bathing suit just waiting to distract you from all and any of your worries. And if we are honest with one another … who could say no to one of these well-built pirates in their (almost) birthday suits?

 _Little Ladies Day_ and _Valention’s_ were traditionally corresponding celebrations. While ladies in love would present the men of their choice with presents such as self-made chocolate on the later, the first one was the day for the gentlemen to return the favour – hopefully. Mature couples would celebrate both days and present each other with gifts on any occasion, but watching the young ones struggle to bring up the courage each and every spring had almost become a kind sport.

And _Heavensturn_ was the celebration to … well. “Out with the old, in with the new,” as some would say. The celebration of the end of one year and the beginning of the next. Leaving the old behind, finding something new.

But there is one celebration everybody has very serious expectations of. If it was a proper year, all of Aldenard would be covered in deep snow – the more south the region, the less snow of course; but even the most southern shores of Thanalan would be covered in a thin icy layer at times. The city of origin is none other than Ishgard. And with that place being built upon tradition and romanticised history, this holiday invokes especially high expectations by everybody. Everything must be perfect: The house must be polished clean, the tree must sparkle like there is no tomorrow, there must be presents for all and they have to be chosen just right for their recipients. And finally: Starlight dinner must be impeccable! It cannot fall short and has to be just utterly perfect. And of course, you need baked goods which- “

“Which is the reason to why you have decided to transform the kitchen into a shockingly life like recreation of Coerthas?”

Krile Mayer Baldesion looked lovely this afternoon. She had exchanged her yellow coat for a cute dress – made by nonother than the one and only Tataru Taru – and donned a red pointy hat with a white plush-rim and pompom.

She stood in what was formerly known as the kitchen of the Rising Stones. A place usually under the command of a skilled cook from Limsa Lominsa, who would supply the scions with nutritious meals and packages for their travels. But he had taken the day off and Tataru had been out and about to magic up a feast to feed all of Revenants Toll with – at the curtesy of Rowena.

Therefore, the kitchen had not been in use and nobody expected it to be, with perhaps the exception of people trying themselves at hot chocolate and tea. But most certainly nobody expected the state it was in now: All the cupboards were open, the base units, too. The sink had been overflowing, drenching half of the floor. The oven had short circuited and black smoke had been escaping it just a minute ago. And to top it all off, it seemed as if an explosion had covered everything in a mix of flour and powdered sugar. A winter wonderland of utter backing madness.

In the middle of it all stood the guilty offender – bright red hair and tail dusted with white powder and his uniform probably singed in some areas. Slightly shaking hands rubbing his arms, ears droopy - G’Raha Tia was the picture of guilt.

“Well,” the inquisitive lalafell raised her brows and crossed her arms, “do I hear an explanation?”

And one very nervous archon answered.

“Well, you see. As I have been trying to explain to you, I have- “

“The truth, Raha,” she scolded, “no more reciting memorized pages from age old tomes.”

A moment of silence followed by one heavy sigh.

“I may have been trying to bake.”

“With explosives?”

“No… just an old allagan recipe.”

“That uses explosives.”

“No! I just-“ G’Raha threw his hands into the air. “I just wanted to make something Starlight appropriate, that’s also somehow – well – me.”

A sly grin broadened across Kriles face.

“Oh? For whom if I may ask?”

It was almost like magic: G’Rahas face turned from flour white to tomato red, with his ears pointing to the ceiling. He began to speak, but his stammer fell on deaf ears.

“Are you trying to woo our dear friend this Starlight?”

“I have no idea what- “

“Oh G’Raha,” Krile giggled, “I thought it in jest when Y’Shtola spoke about you wanting to follow your hero. Does she know?”

“What? No I- Who knows- “

“Shiori,” the tormentor of younger students clarified, “does she know that you have a crush on her?”

Silence. And tomato red turned maroon, while his ears almost vanished beneath his hair.

“So, I am right!”

“No. No you are not! This has nothing to do with anything. Why would you- “

“Oh please, Raha.” Krile lowered her face and gave her junior a knowing look. “A blind woman with a walking stick saw right through you. And do you really think that I would not notice? The important question though is why you hid this beautiful piece of news from me?”

A valid question. Hadn’t they always been close? Great friends, co-workers and -researchers? Yes, there had been times when the two of them would play tricks on one another and ensure chaos in each and every hall of Baldesion. But hadn’t it been these moments that had brought them closer and closer? So, when had they started not telling each other about everything?

 _Perhaps…_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of Kriles head, _perhaps it’s all the things that happened since our last studying group at Baldesion and his reawakening in the tower. Maybe it’s been too long for him._

Another deep sigh and a dull sound pulled the Archon from her thoughts.

G’raha had stumbled back a few steps, hit the kitchen island in the middle of the room and sunk down onto the ground. He stared at the ceiling before burying his face in his hands.

“… you got me. Yes. I was trying to make something for Shiori. And as you can see,” he made a grand gesture with his arms towards the chaos, “I failed miserably. Again.”

“Again? Please elaborate.”

Krile gave the whole situation a good look, pulled the seams of her dress up and carefully tiptoed across the dirty floor, dodging a broken egg or two. She gently crouched down in front of her old friend.

“Now, now. There is no need for despair. We will fix it. But first you got to tell me what happened.”

“You will not tell anybody?”

“I will decide on that later. Depending on how hilarious your story is.”

A deadpan stare by a pair of crimson eyes. Another sigh. And G’Raha Tia unpacked his story.

* * *

Dawns first light sent it’s shining rays across Revenants Toll. The resident adventurers were going through the change of shift at the gates. It was otherwise rather silent all around, with the exception of the Rising Stones.

Everyone had huddled around one of the bigger tables. New intel from the alliance had arrived a few minutes earlier and needed to be discussed. Everyone was focused on the paper, but G’Raha wasn’t truly paying attention to the discussion. He was much rather keeping his eyes on his companions: Alisaie was still nibbling on what was left of her toast with ham, Alphinaud read the missive for the third time, Y’Shtola kept on mumbling to herself with eyes darting all over the map, Krile was lost deep in thought and her coffee had gone cold about ten minutes ago. They were all behaving as he expected. The news was of utmost importance after all.

Only two people seemed to be less than eager to speak about everything. Tataru was in deep discussions with the centre point of the archons attention. Her silvery white hair shimmered golden where the light from the nearby torches hit, echoing the colours of her eyes, which in turn sparkled at something Tataru said.

And a pair of perked up ears paid them all the attention.

“… and don’t forget to dress up! It’s a miracle to have everyone back in time for Starlight and I want tonight to be utterly perfect.”

“I get your point, very much so. But this is really cosy,” the slayer of dragons, princes and ascians complained. She pulled the sleeves of her knitted sweater over her hands and hugged herself. “All my dresses are much colder than this snuggly thing and- “

“Oh Shiori, please!” Tataru jumped up and down, arms waving around. “I even got G’Raha here to buy himself a dress shirt for the occasion!”

_Oh no._

Silver and gold met crimson.

“You did? For today?”

“I… I did! Yes!” Words. Where were his words?! “But I think I need to iron it before tonight.”

An indignant click of Tatarus tongue preceded her following words.

“Well, I do hope for you that you can get it done before the celebrations. I have been planning this for weeks and want everybody to be in top shape!” She jumped up and clapped her hands. “Everyone? If I understood correctly, then we cannot do anything about this report right now. So, let us not despair and get ready for the first Starlight celebration with almost everybody in attendance! Shall we?”

And how could they say no to the one and only Tataru Taru? One after the other they left to finish up their last duties before said festivity would bind them to the same room once again.

G’Raha Tia was thankful for the early dismissal. He too still had so much to do – not just ironing his new dress shirt – and while the news had been rather urgent, there truly was not a thing they would be able to do about them now.

He quickly finished up his breakfast, trying not to continue starring at his hero, as she gathered a few boxes and began decorating the place with the help Y’Shtola and Alisaie.

Leaving the Rising Stones but a few minutes later, his feet carried him to the chocobo porter. He’d get himself his own mount soon, but not today. The steady thrumming of the birds feet on Mor Dhonas hard grounds sounded almost like the heartbeat of the country, underlining the singing shards melody. The heavens were clear this morning. The Keeper of the Lake stood quietly, serpent and machine still entangled. Even further in the distance he spotted the Crystal Tower. He’d return there soon for business. But not on this day.

It took the chocobo about thirty minutes to deliver its rider to his destination. Saint Coinach's Find appeared almost deserted, with its usual inhabitants on leave to celebrate Starlight. Only one man and three of his most trusted allies had decided on staying behind to keep everything safe and each other company.

Rammbroes was stirring a pot when G’Raha reached the campsite. It only took them a greeting to start a heated discussion.

“You promise me that you will be careful,” the older Sharlayan researcher urged, “this is not a thing to play with. Do you hear?” Rammbroes gestured with a tome stone. “This is no toy.”

The archon with the wisdom of 324 years pouted.

“Thank you, but please keep your council. I know well what I’m doing. Also: Do not make me question why you wanted an Allagan romance novel translated.” G’Raha pulled another tome stone from his bag and threw it to his friend, who scrambled to catch it.

“Quite right,” Rammbroes gave a grin, “then all that is left for me to say is that allagan food might not be suited for today's stomachs.”

“I shall keep it in mind.”

But the former Exarch had already forgotten these wise words the moment he jumped onto his birds back. There was still so much to do.

After returning the Chocobo he B lined towards Rowena’s tome stone exchange. The women running it were still setting everything up, but they greeted him as their first customer of the day, nonetheless. His order was quickly procured – it had arrived the day before.

“Be careful,” Auriana warned at the sight of G’Raha opening up the bottle he just bought, “the adhesive is very old and very strong. If you are not careful, you’ll get your fingers stuck on the bottle. And don’t think we won’t charge you to get them off again.”

“You are the second person warning me about Allagan things today,” he deadpanned in response, but closed the bottle, nonetheless. “I think I will manage, thank you.”

There was no time to wait for an answer. Familiar voices were getting closer and closer from the market – his next and last destination. Once again nimble footed, G’Raha slipped between two nearby tents to hide.

He was just in time to not get spotted by Tataru and Shiori. The two women passed his hiding spot still deep in conversation

“… for helping, Shiori. What would I be doing without your help?”

“Oh, come now,” said helper adjusted the boxes she was holding in her arms, “I had no plans for this morning and you’ve done so much for us lately … I think this is the least I could do.”

“Do not hide your light under a bushel, my dear! If it had not been for you …”

G’Raha’s ears perked up, trying to keep on following the conversation without leaving his hiding spot. Though the further away they got, the quieter their voices were, and he had to give up after a few seconds.

_Right. No time to idle._

The Archon checked for other people he might needed to avoid. When he didn’t spot anyone, he pulled out Rammbroes’ tome stone and left his hiding spot for the markets.

“ _Allagan imperial pumpkin cookies_ … Well. If that doesn’t sound tasty, I don’t know what is.”

* * *

“And well,” the G’Raha Tia covered in flour, sugar and egg closed his eyes. “I got all the ingredients and snuck into the kitchen to bake said cookies. What I did not know though was, that I have no talent whatsoever in baking. None. Nada.”

Kriles brows had steadily furrowed more and more listening to the tale.

“And why did you think you needed to bake ancient Allagan cookies? And what does it all have anything to do with the adhesive? Forgive me, but you lost me somewhere.”

He inhaled deeply and let his tail hit the floor a few times to rid it of flour.

“This is my first Starlight celebration as a Scion. So… I wished to bring something that’s kind of … me to the table.”

“And the adhesive?”

He did not answer but pull a small box from his pocket, handing it to his senior.

“Go on, open it. Just be careful. It won’t explode but it’s … delicate.”

Kriles eyebrows had begun to lower, only to shoot up again at his words.

“Right … of course ….” She carefully pried open the thing, using only her fingertips. Better safe than sorry after all. Especially looking at the state of the kitchen.

But the insides were nothing threatening after all. Krile couldn’t say anything for a second. All she could do was stare at the contents of the box, before closing it and turning back towards her friend.

“Well. That is quite something.” She crouched down to be on eye height with G’Raha. “So. How far are you with your chores? Do you think you will make it in time...?”

G’Raha turned his eyes towards the ceiling. “Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t know. I have not fixed this,” and he gestured towards the box, “I have yet to iron my dress shirt and the cookies are a catastrophe. As is the kitchen. And if the clock did not get hit by any of my mishaps down here, I’ve got exactly two hours left to fix everything. And … even though I did travel through time and space and all that … I do not think I will be able to make it this time.”

He slowly leaned back, closing his eyes.

“I just wanted to make this special.”

“Well.” Krile bit her lip. “You did make quite the mess in here. But let’s not call it a day just yet.” She punched the Miqo’te right in the arm, earning herself an irritated look. “Get off your lazy butt, Raha! We’ve got work to do!”

* * *

The Rising Stones looked lovely that evening. The halls had been decorated with seemingly every Starlight decoration in existence. Glittering garlands had been hung across the walls, tinsel slowly swayed on the lamps and chandeliers, every table sported a red leaved poinsettia plant and candles. A tall tree had been crammed into one of the corners, all the tables around it moved to the side. Beneath it somebody had placed around thirty or so boxes of different colours with different ribbons and cards attached.

The bar on the other hand was covered with a plethora of finger food: Appetisers, main courses and deserts from every corner of the world had been amassed. And a very proud Tataru stood next to it, explaining each and every dish when asked.

All guests were in their best clothes. Alphinaud had opted for his traditional Sharlayan frock in Aquamarine, probably expecting his sister to match him. She disappointed him though, having opted for a fancy tailcoat and pants combo in burgundy. Y’Shtola had been urged by her younger sister to make an effort and wear a classical small black dress. She was arguing with said sister about something. The discussion was heated.

Krile on the other hand stood next to Tataru. She still wore her dress form before and had added some jewellery. A knowing grin crossed her face the moment her eyes met G’Rahas.

He arrived about five minutes late to the party, still fidgeting with his borrowed cufflinks (originally a possession of Urianger, who would not attend and had graciously allowed the younger Archon to use them for the occasion). He had managed to iron his dress shirt and even found a matching pair of black pants to go with it. G’Raha looked “presentable”, as Tataru had put it when she first saw him entering.

At the moment though, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. There was someone he intended to talk to as soon as he could. Looking around though he did not spot her. With the reason becoming abundantly clear just a moment later.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

A warm hand wrapped around G’Rahas wrist. He did not look down but kept his eyes on the gathering in the middle of the room. His hand shook and so he downed his drink in one go. Just to be sure he wouldn’t spill anything. Or run from what was to come.

Shiori pulled him to a less populated corner of the Stones. Her metallic eyes shone brightly in the dimmed light as she tugged her bangs behind her beautiful horns with one of her hands. The other was hidden behind her back.

It seemed as if she had honoured Tatarus wish: Instead of her armour or the cosy sweater from before, she donned a tight fitting woollen dress with silver embroidery on the sleeves and high neck. A simple belt above it, long black tights and matching ankle boots completed the look. It probably wasn’t what Tataru had thought of when she asked everyone to dress up, but it looked exceptionally amazing on Shiori.

“I have something for you,” the Warrior of Light moved her shoulders up and down, “wanna guess what it is?” Her tail gave a teasing swish.

_Oh no._

And 324 things flooded his mind. And none of them was anything she would probably have gotten him.

“Is it the _encyclopaedia eorzea_ part five that I’ve always wanted to read...?” It was worth a shot.

“Good guess, but no.”

He thought again.

“Chocobo cafe chocolate?”

“Are you even tying?!”

“Yes, I am and I like their chocolate just- “

A loud voice echoed through the hall.

“Why is there a ‘No Entry’ sign at the kitchen door? Did something happen?”

Tataru.

_Shit._

“G’Raha...? Are you alright?”

The same warm hand that had pulled him over to the corner was now gently caressing his cheek. His eyes met her concerned ones.

“Let us take this somewhere more appropriate.”

He could hear her gasp the moment he swooped her off her feet. So many muscles from all the fighting and training and yet she was as light as a feather in his arms. Or he was just stronger than he had been as Exarch. He decided it was most definitely the first option.

“Pardon me.”

And he did not even hear her protest. His new and old but young feet quickly carried them both out of the Scions’ headquarters and onto the streets. Turning left at the Aetheryte, he quickly got them out of the potential search range of one (1) Tataru Taru.

When he finally put his (willing) victim back onto her own feet, they were all on their own.

Standing on the cliff to the west they had a clear view of what remained of the old camp Revenants Toll. And while all around them the singing shards pulsed brightly with their light, the myriad of stars across the heavens did their best to colour everything in their calming light. It was as if the heavens had been turned into a dark canvas riddled with glimmering diamonds.

It took Shiori a moment to regain her bearings. Blinking slowly, she tried to lean back a bit and almost fell over. G’Raha caught her sleeves and pulled her close.

“Well,” she gave him her best bewildered look, “that was something. Care to explain?”

“I may or may not have made quite the mess of the kitchen and Tataru should not find out about it before I get a chance to clean it up.”

She chuckled.

“That does sound like quite the story.”

“It actually is. But...” He bit his lip, holding her even closer with his arms around her waist. “Let me tell you some other time, please?”

“Ok then. But you did interrupt me.”

Even in the dim light of the stars and shards she could see his face turn crimson.

“... I did. I apologize. I did not mean to...” G’Raha wet his lips. The stars reflected in his irises. “Would you permit me to go first though...?”

Shioris eyebrows vanished beneath her bangs.

“If you insist...?”

“I actually do.”

He let go of her waist to entangle their hands instead. The skin of her fingers was soft, her nails polished to perfection. He could just barely believe these were the hands which had slain so many foes. The hands of one so accomplished in battle. Then again: She never looked the part outside of fighting. While she would wear a determined expression on the battlefield, giving grim looks to whoever dared to stand in her path, she seemed as beautiful and delicate as a newly blooming flower or a fresh icicle in the moons light.

“This is our first Starlight together, if I recall,” he began and tried not to stutter in nervousness, “therefore I wanted this to be special. Long ago you mentioned you wished to go ice skating some time. But since we are not to leave Mor Dhona for now in case of emergency and while Silvertear is not frozen over, that was out of the question. As was trying to erect the tallest snowman the world has ever seen. Believe me when I say I tried to influence the weather. But not even the Crystal Tower is that powerful.”

He thought he saw the hint of a mischievous smile grow on her face.

“So, I tried to bake you something that is inherently me. Well. Said endeavour ended with the kitchens out of commission.” G’Raha took a deep breath. “But I still have something for you. I am not sure it was on your wish list. I do hope you will like it nonetheless.”

He hesitated to let go of one of her hands, but eventually did to reach for his pocket. Holding the small black box between them, before gently placing it in her hand.

“This is for you. A small thank you for … well,” G’Raha sighed, “for everything.”

Shiori curled her brows but didn’t say anything. She gently raised the lid and found a delicate necklace on a bed of white silk. The silver chain held a gently twisting pendant in an almost eye-like shape. Metallic strands in classic and whit gold had been gracefully interwoven by some skilled craftsman, creating a nest for what looked like the crown jewel of the piece: A light blue crystal sat atop the twists of metal, reflecting the light of the stars and shards around them, lighting the box and Shioris face with a myriad of tiny reflections.

She carefully removed the necklace from the box and held it up.

“Raha. What’s this?”

He scrambled to explain himself.

“It’s a thank you – as I mentioned. It’s not that special. Well. It’s special,” his words were coming out in a string of barely cohesive speech. “I mean. What I want to say is-”

A gentle finger on his lips stopped him.

“Breath.”

A gentle command.

He obeyed.

“The pendant is a craft by the finest goldsmiths of Uld’ah. It’s sturdy and beautiful at the same time. The chain itself less so, but if you are ever in need of a replacement, there is one included in the box. The crystal affixed to it is of allagan make. It was part of the empress's crown – or so the writing says. It’s not magical, but capable of creating an energy field akin to a small magitek barrier. I know you are not in need of further protection,” G’Raha smiled softly, “but I thought mayhap you’d like to offer it to someone you care about for certain situations. Or just in case you don’t see an attack coming.”

Shiori picked up the necklace and returned the box. She carefully pulled it between her fingers, as if counting and appreciating each part of the chain.

When she got to the clasp, she smiled and gave the Archon a look.

“Would you mind?”

She held it up and it took G’Raha just a moment to catch up with her train of thought.

“Of course!”

He carefully took the necklace back and gently tied it around her neck, pulling her silver locks out from beneath it, draping them across her shoulders. To him she had always looked beautiful. But in this night? In this night she was akin to an angel. All she was missing was a pair of wings.

Or maybe it was good that she did not have wings. Unhappy memories of the sin eaters loomed somewhere in his mind until her gentle touch on his face brought him back to the surface.

Silver and golden eyes met crimson.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

She was so close.

“Of course.”

And it there, beneath the star filled sky under the protection of the singing shards-

The Warrior kissed the Archon.

* * *

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Starlight (& Heavensturn)! 
> 
> I hope you are well and that all your wishes for this ... interesting ... year may have come true. May your 2021 be all you imagine it to be and may it bring you joy and happiness.  
> I tried my best with this and I hope this tiny story is to your liking. :) I am so grateful to have been able to compose it for you. <3
> 
> All the love!  
> Usagi


End file.
